The present invention relates to containers with covers such as those manufactured in great numbers for the purpose of packaging food, paint and the like. The container and cover are usually injection molded from plastic, such as polyethylene, polypropylene and the like, the cover being typically manufactured from a softer plastic than the container.
Such containers have to be properly closable and relatively easy to open.
It is also important that such container have an attractive appearance as this enhances the marketability of the contents.